Talk:Chief God/@comment-37028137-20191027043945
So a random but somewhat intriguing thought occurred to me about the so called ‘chief god’ namely what if she’s a kid? It would fit with her pattern of behavior, after all she’s impudent, arrogant, selfish, quick to anger (tantrums) lacks self-control (goes hand in hand with tantrums but bears mentioning) or a sense of what exists beyond herself. (I.E. the world revolves around me syndrome) She also sees life in very stark contrasts of black and white, good and evil (My side GOOD, your side EVIL!) seemingly possessing none of the faculty and nuanced reasoning which adults who have lived are capable of; and who can attest that the world is far more complex than good or evil and that life is generally a mixture of greys. We also know she (the current chief god) is not the original but is in fact a relatively new deity (relative being the operative word as relative time is well…relative.) Seeing as she is not in fact the Original but a successor and therefore inexperienced explains why she would be scared of the ‘EVIL DEMON’ (I.E. Lilith and again black and white mental constructs being used here) and attempt to kill her. She did it out of fear and as anybody with a 1st year Psych text can tell you a natural progression of fear is anger and violence and she lashed out at Lilith because she was afraid. This is a very well documented progression too; the idea of fight or flight revolves around the concept of our responses to fear stimuli. So the chief god gets scared and attacks Lilith and her Husband shortly after she attains power and being inexperienced and for lack of a gentler phrase gets her ass kicked. Of course Lilith and by extension all Mamono respect life above all else so she doesn’t kill her, especially considering the chief god’s a child. So the chief god slinks back to her ‘bedroom’ (Heaven) in a huff and angry just bidding her time. (à la ‘Just wait until I get out! Then you’ll be Sorry! Etcetera, Etcetera.) More evidence to the fact that the chief god may well be a child comes from the World Guide III Sabbath Grimoire wherein it speaks of the Momonika Sabbath AKA the Play Ground Sabbath which is comprised of actually children so a child god with an organized force is possible (Personal Note EW EW EW EW EW!!! EW LOLIS!! EW UNDERAGE!!!…Ok I’m better. ---Eye Twitches---) And we know already that god level Loli’s are possible case in point see the Queen of Hearts. If the chief god is in fact a child it would explain quite a bit. Not only the Order’s overzealous persecutory nature because they’re unwittingly being led by a screaming child with the literal powers of a god (lower g, but still a powerhouse) and an incredibly limited childlike view of the world. It would also explain the reason Lilith has not fully enacted the breadth and scope of her grand design. She wants to wait until the chief god is older to explain why she should side with her and not be fighting pointlessly Because as we’ve already seen Lilith bested her in their first ever fight when she was brand new to the whole Demon Lord role and could easily take her out but again she’s not going to murder a kid or frankly anyone. It’s not the Mamono way. I think this is an interesting thought and at least for me explains the chief god’s less than accepting and rather bigoted personality. Plus if she is a child who knows maybe in a few years (several thousand, remember time is relative) her outlook will grow, mature, and change. Just my thoughts on the whole thing. Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.